


Bambi I can't get you outta my head, and I don't ever think I wanna baby

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Choking, Diapers, Infantilism, Little Space, M/M, Subspace, Top Louis, cgl, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a twenty-seven year old man with a high power job and stress migraines the size of nuclear warheads. At least, when he's not at home. When he's home, he's Louis's pretty little baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi I can't get you outta my head, and I don't ever think I wanna baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bambi by Short Stack.

Liam met Louis years back, when the two were in uni, Liam in business and Louis in teaching and drama. They didn’t exactly… hit it off straight away. In fact, Liam’s almost positive that if he didn’t have a crazy bad crush on the arsehole, he would’ve killed him long before then. Louis made it his personal mission to drive Liam absolutely nutters with pranks and innuendos and anything else he was sure would annoy Liam.

Then they started sleeping together, a half a year after their first meeting. The first time, they were drunk at a party and went into the host’s parents’ bedroom, all nice and clean and lovely, only to completely fuck it up. (Liam’s almost sure there’s still a massive come stain from where Louis’s hips were to this day).

Five years later, when Liam finally took over his father’s business, they were still going strong, in an apartment in central London with three annoying, needy dogs and a temperamental cat. They had a pretty good life.

A year after that, Liam began having panic attacks, migraines and spouts of depression. He went to doctors and tried medication and alternate therapies, but none of it helped.

He was researching natural home remedies for stress when he came across the Tumblr post.

It said, _I feel like infantilism really is a good way to relieve stress, at least for me. I work sixty hour weeks, when I get home, I don’t have to think about that. I think about colouring and stuffies and pacifiers and my daddy and The Little Mermaid. That’s pretty much it. It’s kinda great. Being free._

He’d clicked out of it, not even giving it a second thought until a week later, shopping in Target with Louis for his sisters’ birthday, when he came across a giant stuffed lion the size of Louis, _at least_. He _wanted_ it.

He’d said as much.

Louis gave him a funny look, but nodded. “Alright, I’ll get it.

Liam refused to let the damn thing out of his sight when he was home for an entire fortnight until Louis finally said something. 

“You’re acting very peculiar.” Louis had announced over dinner as Liam leant down to feed Chester, their little Dalmatian puppy (and Liam’s favourite of their pets), a scrap of chicken from his plate.

“In what way?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know yet.”

The next day, at work, Liam googled infantilism. Contrary to popular belief, Wikipedia was very useful.

By the end of the day, he was both confused and thrilled. He wanted to try it. Desperately.

Louis was up for it. Louis was usually up for everything, especially if it involved taking care of Liam.

They started off small. Liam came home from work, and Louis helped him change into sweats and a t-shirt, cooing at him. He took care of him all night, fed him dinner, cuddled him to his chest on the couch and put him to bed at ten. Liam hadn't ever as relaxed as he was them.

It grew, over the course of a year, until the minute Liam got home, he was all Louis's. Louis's beautiful little baby girl who liked glow-in-the-dark pacifiers and the crinkle of new nappies, and when daddy spanked him (cause he knew if he was good and took them all, he'd get a reward at the end - usually a blowjob or rimjob, but sometimes Louis would step it up with a prostate massage or fisting).

-*-*-

Liam had had an absolutely shite day. He'd bumped into someone at the coffee shop and they'd spilt their coffee all over his new shirt (the one that Louis had picked out, white with little hand sewn birds in grey thread), then he'd gone to his office only to realise he didn't have any spare shirts. He'd had to get his assistant, Lenora, to get one, and had almost missed an appointment with his French clients. Lenora had been called away at midday when her baby had been taken to hospital with a high fever, and he'd almost missed his lunch meeting getting one of his secretaries, Josh, sorted to do the errands Lenora was to do after lunch. His lunch meeting had gone bad, and he'd almost lost a client out of them. 

The rest of the day was mostly quiet, but by the time he'd finished up at the office, it was eight and he got stuck in peak hour trying to get home. He'd always left at five, to get home by half past, but instead it took him an hour on the freeway.

Louis had cooked dinner for six, after Liam was supposed to get home, but by the time Liam really did, it was cold, but god bless Louis, he didn't seem to care.

"Hi."

Liam let out a deep sigh when he found Louis in the lounge, the dogs and cat in a puppy pile next to him, in front of the telly in sweats, bare chested and beautiful, smiling at Liam as though the sun shone from his arse. Which, to Louis, maybe it did.

Liam didn't bother getting undressed straight away, like he normally would when he got home, and instead fell into Louis's lap with a great big huff, pressing a kiss to his mouth. "Hi."

"You alright, kitten?"

Liam shrugged, digging his face into the crook of Louis's neck, breathing in the cologne at his pulse point, still as strong as when he'd put it on that morning.

Louis's arms came up and around his waist, hands pressing flat against his back. "Poor kitten."

Louis untucked Liam's shirt from his pants and pushed him away a little to start unbuttoning it, ignoring Liam's whimper for contact.

"Hush."

Liam did, and he let Louis undress him slowly, carefully and meticulously hanging his clothes over the arm of the couch, until Liam was in Louis's lap, naked and hard.

He checks Liam's briefs for wet stains and finds none, smiling.

"Good girl. Let's get you into a nappy."

Liam followed Louis into the bedroom, into the bottom drawer, with all his nappies and wipes and baby powder, taking a single nappy, with Winnie the Pooh on it, the opened packet of wipes, and the half-empty powder bottle. He also found Liam's changing blanket, and went about coaxing Liam into little space, nappies and pacifiers and all.

By the end, when Liam was cleaned and nappied and had a pacifier in his mouth, he found he was perfectly content and relaxed, chatting away to his Elmo, like he could talk back, (which Liam's suddenly irrational mind told him could).

"There's a good girl. If you can do a wee before a half hour before bedtime I'll give you a surprise, alright? C'mon, lets have supper."

They ate dinner on the couch in front of _Treasure Planet_ , a simple bangers and mash, and once the movie was over, Louis took Liam to bed.

Liam hadn't even realised he'd had a wee in his nappy until Louis gave him a proud grin and began to take it off, wiping him clean and nuzzling a kiss to Liam's groin. He felt heat spread in his belly and he whimpered. He'd been good for daddy, he got a reward, what would it be?

"Daddy's going to fuck you, baby. Gonna make you come on his cock, gonna make you scream."

Liam whimpered again. "Daddy."

Louis knew Liam didn't like a lot of prep, even in this space, even out of it, knew Liam liked the burn of the stretch, maybe a finger or two, so he doesn't waste time.

He got Liam stretched just enough that he wouldn't tear anything, and slathered his cock in lube, taking Liam's legs and planting his big feet on his chest. Liam's not quite sure when he took off his pants and sweats, but he's naked and hard as a rock, pushing into Liam like a thick, got wedge.

"Daddy, _please_."

It hurt, just enough to intensify the pleasure. It felt _so fucking good_ , Liam didn't ever want Louis to stop.

Louis sunk in, hands around Liam's thighs, and groaned as Liam squeezed purposely around him.

"Jesus, Liam. You're so fucking tight, baby."

"Daddy, fuck me, please."

Louis chuckled. "Such a badmouthed little boy. It's very naughty." Louis pulled back until only the head was still inside Liam, and Liam thought he was gonna pull out fully, 'cause Liam was naughty. Instead, he thrusted back in with brute force, knocking Liam's head into the bed head as Liam whimpered. "Daddy loves it, baby, keep going. Be daddy's filthy little girl."

Liam whimpered again as Louis set a hard and fast rhythm that had his cock kicking into Liam's prostate on every thrust. Liam wanted to _scream_ it was so good. "God, daddy, your cock feels so good, fuck me, fuck."

Louis pressed a kiss to Liam's ankle. "Louder, baby, told you I wanted to hear you scream."

Liam did scream then, high pitched and filled with pleasure as Louis dicked into him, hitting his prostate at the same time as he bit into the soft skin at Liam's ankle.

"Daddy, wanna come, please, I've been good, let me come, _please_? Daddy, please!"

Louis chuckled and got a hand around Liam's weeping cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts, flicking his wrist at the head so his palm grazed over the slit.

"Daddy, please. Daddy, please."

Louis bit his ankle again, this time harder, egging him on. He'd been hard since he got home, this wouldn't take long.

"Come for me, Liam. C'mon, come for daddy. Come for daddy."

Liam was so close, he just needed that extra little push.

"Daddy, _please_."

Louis gave him a toothy grin. Liam didn't even have to ask. He wraps his small hand around Liam's neck, pressing his thumb and forefinger down against Liam's windpipe until his breaths cut off.

He came with a harsh shout, spurting onto his belly, back arching violently, blacking out for a few moments, maybe a minute.

When he was back, Louis was smiling at him, wiping a wet hand cloth over the sweat on his forehead and the spunk on his belly until Liam was clean. Clean _er_.

"How you feelin', pup?" Louis asked carefully, brushing a few strands of Liam's sweaty fringe from his face.

Liam smiled sleepily. "Good, daddy."

Louis smiled back. "That's a good girl. Get your land legs back and we'll have a bath, okay?"

Louis waits until Liam feels strong enough to walk, then takes them both to the bathroom and starts a bath.

Liam leant into Louis's shoulder sleepily as they waited for the tub to fill. "Love you, Lou."

Louis kisses Liam soundly. "Love you too, cuddles. Very much. You're my little Bambi."


End file.
